User blog:Gojirob/Alone In The Universe (Fanfic Preview)
ALONE IN THE UNIVERSE By Rob Morris AGE 470, THE GUARDIAN'S LOOKOUT He called himself Kami, not out of some grandiose sense of himself, but simply to have a name. He'd forgotten the importance of having one, and wondered where he had given up his. Now, though, he wished he were truly the Creator-Kami, because the vortex sucking him in thought he was a piece of straw. The energy-thing had appeared in the dead middle of the Lookout, just before the howling figure in armor appeared and began to go at both him and Popo-San, though it was actually the lesser of the two threats, lesser being a relative thing. *I am under siege. In one spot, it's the worst winter I ever endured, even atop that lonely mountain. In another spot, it's like one of the great cities Piccolo set afire.* It wasn't fair, he thought. Here he was, trying to make amends for the evil self he'd unleashed, while fending off a jealous competitor for his current position. *Master Mutaito--all respect, but I hope I don't have to personally apologize to you too soon. I will swear--except for its volatility, this horror almost feels like Garlic's Dead Zone. I must escape. Hopefully things don't get any worse---* ***LITTLE BUG, I AM CALLED AETHYR. THIS PLACE IS ME AND I AM THIS PLACE. YOU WILL BE ABSORBED INTO MY BEING, AS WILL THE INTERLOPER!*** Kami had of course heard the cosmic legends of a being who mercilessly absorbed even the gods themselves. He had no desire to meet that being or anyone remotely like them. The recently-appointed Guardian smiled. "Fool! When you were just some sort of strange weird storm, all I could hope to do was ride you out or hope you dissipated before I died. But since you are a living entity, I have more options, including one I find hateful. But now as then, necessity forces my hand." Kami found an eye of the multifaceted storm, and landed with his staff. "I cast up walls around us. I place your spirit within these walls, and in the floors, and as it divides..." ***NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! I AM MEANT TO BE THE PRISON AND THE HELL OF THE VAIN CHILDREN OF RED STAR!*** Kami felt the entity die, but guessed that its inhospitable nature would endure and keep the place around them volatile. *A pity I had to do that. But I could feel its hunger, and it was more of a desire than a need. Hmmm. Why do I feel like so much time has passed, but at the same time, almost none at all?* As he stepped outside, Kami almost felt the air around him shift. Time indeed had passed differently within the vortex, and now in the room formed around it. "Popo-San?" He had been leery of the Djinn at first. After all, he had been with prior Guardians for longer than many of them had served. Plus, those eyes just seemed to bore into a soul. But his desire to serve the Guardian was undeniable, as was his loyalty. "Kami-Sama, you must keep back from him! He's quite insane!" Popo was dragging himself along, looking badly beaten. "Take care of yourself, my friend. Sorry I was gone for so long." Popo, despite his dour look, also now looked confused. "But Kami-Sama? You were only gone about three minutes." This seemed to confirm the odd nature of the vortex, its fallen avatar, and the new room Kami had ended up creating. "Popo, I order you to stand back. I want to teach this fiend the folly of attacking this sacred place." The figure came around again, howling--except this time Kami almost swore he heard words inside the armored attacker's ramblings. It seemed to evoke a language he had heard---while he was waiting for people who broke their promise and never returned. "All right you, I try and be a peaceful guardian, but if you insist on a fight..." Kami charged at the figure, attempting to use speed and deception against it, but this he found gave him nothing as the figure caught and batted him back like he was nothing. "I may not be as strong as Piccolo and I were together, but he turned me back with no effort at all." The helmeted and armored attacker stopped, and with what did indeed seem like a massive effort, pointed up at the sun in the sky. Before it resumed its rampage, the arms gained a gesture of mournful pleading. "Kami-Sama, I think he wants you to block out the sun!" "Yes, Popo. But what if he's some sort of vampire, or other creature of the darkness? No, I will not create clouds to blot out the sun---but I can block some of its rays." Dodging the now-again-insane attacker, Kami cast an energy field over the Lookout. The sun's intense yellow rays turned to a pinkish one. "But have I done the right thing?" The attacker collapsed to his knees, and seemed to calm down. "You have indeed done the right thing, sir. Odd--I knew your world's sun was different than my own, but its energies seemed to flood my body with power. Power I could not control. It was not merely strength, but my senses expanded till I could not think straight." Kami and Popo moved to take off their visitor's helmet, and he did not try to stop them. Underneath, he was a Human-looking man with dark hair, part of it in what some called a spit-curl at the top of his head. He was wearing an ornate headband that had a symbol enmeshed on it. "Sir, why did you come here, and why did you bring that hellish vortex with you?" Popo got the exhausted man a chair, and some water. "You are both very gracious. My apologies, Guardian. In short, my homeworld faces an immense cataclysm. Mass escape by spaceship may not be an option, so I have been looking to other dimensions and even other universes for a safe place we may flee. That--Phantom Aethyr I found inside what I assumed to be a portal attacked me, and I fled to the first place that presented itself." Kami asked the obvious, incredible though it was. "So sir, you are both from another planet AND an entirely different universe? If I may ask, what is your homeworld, and what is your name?" The man took in more water, then spoke. "My Homeworld is the Blessed Of Rao The Red Star, called Krypton by its people. I am a scientist, though I fear not a very good one. My name is Jor-El." AGE 754 "Oh, Kami, how could this happen?" "Easy, Mister Popo. I didn't want to send him in here in the first place. We will find young Goku." ANOTHER WORLD CALLED EARTH, 1958, EASTERN COAST OF THE UNITED STATES The policeman greeted one of his department's most regular visitors. "They found the poor kid face first on the ground on the outskirts of the city. I don't even know how he's alive. When we asked him what he wanted, he said food---oh brother, can he eat! Then, he asked to meet the strongest one we could find. This was all so bizarre, the rest was easy--and we called you." The boy in question ran up excitedly. "I could feel you get here! Wow, you're strong! Will you teach me to be as strong as you?" The boy was so enthusiastic, the city's guardian had to smile. "Well, first things first young man. What is your name?" The boy bowed. "Forgive my rudeness, sir. I'm a little confused right now. But my Granpa named me Son-Goku." Since this was a start, the tall man reciprocated. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you---errr, Goku. Folks around here named me Superman." Category:Blog posts